


Unwanted attention

by Snowflake_92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_92/pseuds/Snowflake_92
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I've decide that I WILL be continuing with this story. I'm currently working on a few other projects so I'm not sure when I will get round to finishing this one.I apologies in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I've decide that I WILL be continuing with this story. I'm currently working on a few other projects so I'm not sure when I will get round to finishing this one. 
> 
>  I apologies in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

"That's just what I needed” Rick said, turning around to look at you with a huge grin on his face.  
*knock knock *  
~Muffled voice of Aaron~ "Rick, we're ready to head out"  
"I'll be right there" Rick replied picking his clothes up off the ground.  
You step out of bed and reached for you clothes that were lay obscured on the floor. You turn to face Rick and started to put your clothes back on.  
"Rick, I wish you didn't have to go"  
Rick looked at you with sad eyes  
"I wish I didn't have to either but in one week Negan will be back. We don’t have enough supplies for us, or for them.." He said picking he's t-shirt up off the floor and pulling it over his head ".. Me, Sasha, Aaron and Michone are goin’ further out this time, to see what we can find. We didn't find much last time,” he continued once his shirt was on.  
"Rick, I’m sacred we won't find enough to keep Negan happy" you said walking towards him with a worried look on your face, playing with the necklace you always wore. He met you at the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around you and said, "I know, but trust me everything’s going to work out. We’re gonna be okay. Can you keep an eye on Judith and carl for me while I’m gone?"  
"Of course I will" you replied.  
Rick was already at the door reaching for the handle "I hope you're not gone for too long, Judith misses you when you’re gone. We all do" you said  
Rick hesitated to grab the handle; he then turned to look at you "I'll be as quick as I can, I promise”. He said with a hopeful smile.  
  
You'd been in love with rick since the first time you met him back in Atlanta, his best friend, Shane, saved you.  
Rick always admired you; he always had sparkle in his eyes when he spoke to you. That gave you butterflies.  
You had very low self-esteem, but Rick built you up to love yourself. You were beautiful but your suffered from acne scaring and some facial redness. You wished you could just put some makeup like you did before the world went to shit.  
  
  
You and the rest for the group waved Rick and the others off as they pulled out of the gates to Alexandra. You had Judith in your arms Carl stormed off to find Enid, as usual.  
  
You didn't see Carl for the rest of the evening; you assumed he'd stayed with Enid at Maggie and Glen's old house. He did that often, it was his way of dealing with Glen’s death.  
The next morning you couldn't find Carl or Enid anywhere.  
You went to check Glen's old house, no sign of them. You bumped into Olivia  
"Olivia have you seen Carl?" you asked "no, not since last night. I saw him with Enid outside your house. I thought they were saying good night to each other " she replied. " he didn't come home last night; he's not at Glen and Maggie’s old house. He better not be outside the walls. I'll kill him!" you screeched.  
"I'll take care of Judith while you look for him." Olivia offered.  
  
By the time you’d looked all over Alexandra and asked everyone if they had seen Carl, which nobody had. It was dark. There was only one thing left to do and that was to leave Alexandra.  
You walked up to the gates, it looked pretty clear. No one seemed to be on guard duty. You reached your arm out to open the gate.  
"Where do you think you're going" you jumped out of your skin, you span on your heels and you were greeted by a smug faced Spencer. God you hated that man.  
"I need to leave Alexandra, Carls gone missing" you said  
"I can't let you go out there alone" he said pushing past you to standing in front of the gate.  
"Well come with me then, I need to find Carl" you said folding your arms with more attitude than you intended.  
"It’s not safe out there, I'm sure Carl is just hiding somewhere. If he doesn't turn up by tomorrow then we'll send a search party out to look for him, but I'm not letting you leave." He said with his arms crossed and back leant on the gate.  
"Fine" you hissed turning around and heading back to yours and Rick's house.  
  
  
You pushed open the door and  
Olivia jumped up from the small sofa she was sitting on, on the left side of the door "have you found him?" she asked  
"No," you walked over to the sofa opposite Olivia and turned to face her, getting ready to sit down. “Spencer wouldn't let me leave Alexandra. He said if Carl isn't back by tomorrow he’s gonna send a search party." You said sinking into the sofa.  
You looked up at Olivia and said, "you best head home, get some sleep. I'm sure Carls okay. He did this last time Rick went on a run."  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. Goodnight" she said with a gentle smile as she walked out of the door.  
  
You closed the door behind Olivia and head upstairs to freshened up for bed. You said goodnight to Judith's and then walked into yours and ricks room.  
You were about to get in bed when you heard a loud knocking on the main gates. "Rick?" you asked yourself "no it can't be, it's too soon" you whispered. You rushed to the window and you couldn't believe your eyes. Spencer was opening the gate to Carl and someone with a baseball bat.  
“Negan” you whispered in horror.  
  
A few moments later the front door opened and you heard voices downstairs. You got up and opened the bedroom door. You could hear Negan and Carl talking.  
You walked down the stairs and into the living room. There he was, the man everyone was scared of, Negan.  
This was the first time you'd ever met Negan, Rick always kept you hidden away with Judith. Rick didn't want Negan to know that he had a baby, or a girlfriend.  
  
"y/n" carl said looking at you in regret  
"Where the hell have you been" you scolded  
Carl opens his mouth to speak but Negan interrupted " that's a good fucking question, where's rick?"  
"He’s out on a run collecting supplies for you" you said frowning  
"Cool, I'll wait" Negan said with a grin on his face looking you deep in the eyes.  
He had a black leather jacket on over a white long sleeve baseball shirt, he's dark black hair, which was going grey in places, was slick back. His beard, shown his true age, mid 40s it was black and grey. His right hand was covered with a black leather glove and it was holding the baseball bat that haunted Rick's nightmares, he called it Lucille.  
"He’s gone further out this time.. " you stared to say but Negan started to walk over to you, in a very intimidating way, which made you lose concentration. He was uncomfortably close to your face  
".. he won't be back tonight " you whispered as you looked down to avoid his gaze and started to play with your necklace, that's something you did when you were nervous.  
"For a girl with bad skin, I'd still fuck your brains out" negan said ignoring everything you just said. Your face started to redden, you were unsure If it was from anger or embarrassment. You had rosacea so it would trigger in situation that made you uncomfortable, and this was one of them situations.  
"So what do you say?" negan asked gently grabbing your chin so you were looking him in the eyes.  
"I'd like to Fuck your brains out" negan repeated as he let go of your chin and dropped his right hand down by his side. That's when you did it. You slapped him hard in the face. The force of your slap caused Negans whole head to move right he brought he's left hand up to he's face to ease the sting  
"Damn" he said with a smile that exposed his beautiful white teeth he moved very close to your ear and whispered "I’m about 50% more into you now, just sayin" negan said stepped back a few paces' and turned to glance at carl and gave him a charming smile  
"I want some lemonade" he said then he turned back to you "and I want you to go' make it for me" he said pointing Lucille at you. You raised you eyebrows in reply "well?" he asked as his face turned serious  
"I’m not supposed to us.. " you started to whisper  
"I don't give a fuck, I want lemonade. Go make some and take your god damn time doing it" he said, he turns to Carl and pointed Lucille at him "YOU. Can give me the grand tour of this house"  
  
You really didn't want to leave Judith in that house with a nutcase, but you had no other choice.  
You exited the house and stated to make your way to the pantry. It was a beautiful night. It was clear and the starts were shinning bright, the moon was full and mystical. Looking at it almost made everything better. You though about rick and how badly you wanted to hold him, but you also wanted him to stay away as long as possible. You were unsure of what horror negan was going to inflict on him when he returned. You couldn't bear to think about it. A few of Negans men were dotted around Alexandra with huge guns, it made your stomach turn.  
You reached the pantry, which was an unused garage. The house attached to it had been turned into a huge dining area. That's where the community would come together and enjoy each other’s company.  
  
You walked into the garage and searched for the powdered lemonade. There it was on the very top shelf. You had to grab a chair; you were too short to reach it. Rick would always call you adorable when he saw you struggle to reach high places.  
  
You grabbed the powdered lemonade and waited a while before you started to make it. You wanted to be out of that house for as long as you could. You estimated 20 minutes had gone by. You started to make the lemonade. You poured it into a glass jug and headed back to yours and Rick's house.  
  
You reached for the door handle and pulled it down, you pushed the door open with you shoulder and entered. You closed the door behind you with your foot.  
Your face dropped, you saw that Negan was sat next to Judith in her baby chair, both facing you. Carl was sat with his back to you and facing Negan.  
Negan looked straight at you with a smile on his face. "Lemonade! " he exclaimed.  
You walked over to the table and slammed the jug down, being careful not to spill any. You walked around to Judith and picked her up "mama" Judith said reaching her arms out at you  
"She’s supposed to be asleep" you spat. Looking at Negan with hatred "Carl, take Judith to bed, then go to bed your self"  
You said turning to face Carl who was already behind you, with his hands out ready to take Judith off you, so you handed her over.  
  
All negan did was smile at you. You wanted to smack he's stupid face again. You didn’t think you'd get away with it a second time.  
You walk over to the chair where Carl was Sat. You glare at negan straight in the eyes; he returns the look with a smirk still on his face.  
"I don’t care who you are, or if people are scared of you. You will not touch my daughter, do you understand?" you told him; slamming your tiny fist on the hard table surface. He could see the rage in your face.  
"Lighten up doll, I was only saying hi,” he said sinking back into his chair.  
"Why was carl with you" you asked him  
"Now isn't that a GOOD question" negan said sitting up right in his chair  
"Carl, snuck in a truck of mine heading from the hilltop. Carl decided it would be a good fuckin’ idea to shoot a bunch of my men and try to shoot me"  
At that moment you realized you shouldn't of asked him that question. By the look on your face he knew you regretted knowing the answer  
Negan licked his lips and smiled at you.  
“what are you gonna do to him” you asked with concern. “ Wouldn’t you like to know” he teased.  
  
"I'm going to bed, you can take the sofa. There’s a blanket under there" you said pointing to the staircase.  
  
  
The next day you woke up, got dressed and made your way to Judith's bedroom where you got her changed. She was already awake "mmmama" she said with a smile. You pick her up and gave her a loving hug. You knock in Carl’s door and tell him to get up. He doesn't answer so you go inside he bedroom. Your heart is relieved to see him still fast asleep. You walk over to him and place Judith on his bed you stoke his hair and whisper softly "Carl, it's time for breakfast" Carl slowly wakes up and gives you a smile "okay, I'll be right down" he replies you pick up Judith and walk towards the door, before you leave you turn to look at carl again "carl, I'm going to make up a lie about who Judith's real father is, I don't want Negan knowing it's Rick" you said in a worrying tone  
"Okay, I'll play along" Carl replied  
  
You walked down the stairs to Negan who was already up and Sat at the table with a book in his hand. You place Judith into her baby chair "morning" Negan greets without even taking his eyes of the book he was reading. You walk to the fridge "morning" you reply grumpily. You grab some if Judith's baby food, pear and apple breakfast, her favorite. You grab a baby spoon from the draw and walk past negan to get to Judith.  
"May I?" Negan asked nodding his head towards the baby food.. You roll your eyes and agree "fine"  
Negan smiles from ear to ear. He got up and Sat next to Judith.  
"Wait till rick here's about me playing house with his wife and kids, man he's gonna be pissed" he said keeping the smile glued to his face. You walked over to the chair that was facing negan  
"I’m not his wife and Judith’s not his kid" you scowled at him.  
Negan was facing Judith who was sat to the left of him.  
He look over at you "you may not be his wife but this little angel is definitely his kid" he said pointing at Judith " isn't that right" he said to Judith in a gentle tone. "  
"mmama, mmm dadda" Judith said smiling at him.  
Negans eyes lit up " aren’t you just a sweet one" he said stroking her cheek.  
  
Negan had fed Judith few moments later Carl came down stairs fully dressed.  
"Kid help yourself to some egg and bacon" negan ordered. Carl grabbed a plate and obeyed. Carl Sat at the top of the table on the right hand side of you.  
  
"Are you not eating?" negan asked looking at you with a stern face "my cooking not good enough for you?" he asked keeping his face stern as ever  
"I’m not hungry" you replied taking a sip of orange juice that was on the table.  
"Bullshit" negan replied "eat something, I want rick to know I took care of his family" Negan said as he stood up and walked over to the oven, he got a plate from the cupboard and put a few pieces of bacon on it and a egg. He grabbed a knife and fork and walked over to his chair. He put the plate and cutlery onto the table and pushed it towards you. He looked up at you "eat,” he commanded.  
You looked him in the eye and pulled the plate close to you as well as the cutlery, without moving your eyes from his. You obeyed. You broke eye contact by looking down at your food and started to eat.  
"atta girl." he said licking he’s lips.  
  
Carl stood up and put his plate in the sink and washed it. "May I take Judith outside?" he asked looking at negan and completely ignored you, you was in charge, not Negan.  
Negan looked at you over his glass as he's taking a gulp of his orange juice. He raises his eyebrows and drinks the whole lot, then places the glass on the table.  
  
" Good, you're starting to learn your place." negan says without taking his eyes off you. That sent chills down your spin. You looked down at your plate and continued eating  
  
"yeah, go ahead but don’t you go shooting anymore of my men" he said pointing his finger at carl.  
  
"I won't " Carl said miserably you could tell he regretted shooting Negans men but it was too late.  
He picked Judith up and walked out of the house.  
It was just you and Negan now.  
You stood up, walked over to the sink to wash your plate. You heard negan get up straight after you. Before you knew it you felt a figure behind you. Your breathing went heavy, your legs started to shake. You didn't want to be left alone with this man.  
He placed his hand on your waist; from the way your body reacted he could tell you were scared. He leans in close to your right ear and whispers "relax doll, I'm no gonna hurt you.. Unless that's what you want"  
  
You push past him to the left side and put your back against the oven. "What I want, is for you to leave us alone" you demanded.  
Negan takes a few steps towards you with a stern face "now, you know I'm in charge here. I'll do what ever the Fuck I like" he said with his deep voice turning angry. His face turned into a sadistic smile that shown his white teeth.  
He took a few more steps closer, he noticed the look of fear on your face "damn, you are really scared of me" he chuckled. By this point he was so close you could smell the orange juice he'd just been drinking. He looked you in the eyes and takes a small step closer to you; you can't help but return his gaze. He's so close you can feel his hot breath on your cheek. You can feel the outline of his growing member against the top of your leg. His huge, slender frame towed over your petite one. You move your head backwards to try and escape this invasion of your personal space. He put his bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down on it. "The offer still stands about fucking your brains out" he said giving you a wink. He turns around slowly and grabs the jug of orange that’s on the table. Once he had the jug in his hand he turned to you and said, "we're siting on then porch, come on" he turned to the door and opened it then walked outside without waiting for you.  
You took a few deep breaths and closed your eyes. "It’s okay" you whispered to yourself.  
You made your way outside and Sat next to negan who already had company. Simon, who was one of his guards, was stood at the bottom of the porch looking up at negan. "I'll let you know when he gets her sir" you hear Simon say then he walks off.  
Negan turns to smiles at you "look who decided to join me" he said  
You ignore him and looked straight ahead at Carl and Judith, who were playing across the street.  
"I’m happy you didn’t but how come you didn't kill Carl, instead you brought him back" you asked without taking your eyes off Carl and Judith  
"I just might do that" negan replied, you didn't even look at him.  
You both remained on the porch. A good few hours went by with Negan giving out order to his men as you watched carl and Judith play. Olivia came over to take care of Judith because negan wouldn't let you leave his side. Negan forced you to watch him and Spencer play pool in Spencer’s garage. Arat, who was one of negans female guards, came running over to Negan. You were Sat down on a garden chair, it was Spencer’s turn so negan was sat next to you. "Sir, he's here" she said giving Negan a firm look. She then looked at you with cold eyes, which truly sent chills down your spin.  
"goody" negan replied with a smile and rubbing his hands together. Negan jumps up and reaches for Lucille  
You jolt up after him and he turns to look at you and leans in close and smiles "how far would you go to save rick?" he asks. Without waiting for a reply he headed off to the front gate of Alexandra, you follow at his heels. "well, where is the prick?" he asked Simon.  
You were facing the gate and you couldn't see Rick anywhere. Your heart started pounding deep in your chest, you looked to your left and the there he was. You ran as fast as you could with your arms outstretched and flew into him. He wrapped his arms around you waist and held you tight. You had tears in your eyes. You look rick in the eyes with a worried expression he puts his hand to your cheek and wipes away the tears. "I'm home" he said with a smile.  
  
"Well isn't this just precious " negan sniggered with Lucille leaning over his right shoulder surrounded by his men.  
  
"You’re not supposed to be here till another few days " rick said in that think southern accent you love so much.  
  
"See the thing is rick, your future serial killer snuck in my van and killed more of my men!" negan ranted " how many fucking times do I have to tell you and you people to not do that shit? Do I have to bash someone's head in again to get the fucking point across?"  
You looked at ricks face he went white; he looked like he'd seen a ghost. The last time you saw him like this was when lory died, Judith's real mother.  
" Well? " negan said getting close to ricks face.  
Rick forced the words "I'm.. I'm.. Sorry"  
Negan smile and whispered "I want you.. to make sure carl get punishment for this"  
  
"I will" rick said avoiding negans eyes "your stuffs at the gate, ready for you. Take it, please just leave" rick added  
Negan looked up at his men with a smile "alrighty boys let's get the Fuck ota' here" negan said with a smile. Negan turns to look at you "she.." he says pointing a you with Lucille and smiling to show his teeth ".. Comes with me"  
"No! " you shouted before you knew it you was being dragged away. Rick looked helpless he tried to plea with negan to let you stay but negan wouldn't have any of it.  
Negan ordered two of his men to beat rick up.  
"No! Leave him alone. Get off me you fuckers" you cried, trying to wriggle free as they pulled you out of Alexandra. Negan got in then passengers seat of a big blue van and you got shoved into the back of it. The doors slammed behind you. You were in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey took roughly an hour. The van you where in came to a stop, you could hear a few car doors slam. You could hear voices but you can’t quite make out what they’re saying.   
A few moments later the doors open and the sun blinds you. You hold your hands up to shield your eyes from the harsh rays. You see a figure but can't tell who it is as your eye haven't adjusted yet. "Welcome to the sanctuary, now get up,” the man hissed as he walks towards you. You were forced to stand up, as he was already grabbing you by the arm. You both walked towards the door of the van and he pushed you out. You almost fell to the ground but steadied yourself. You heard feet behind you hit the ground as the man who pushed you jumped out of the van. "Don’t you dare move" he spat.   
You stood still obeying his orders. There was no sign of Negan; all his men were unloading their trucks with the supplies Rick had gathered for them. It made you furious, Negan had more able bodies to scavenge for supplies, but your group had to risk everything to collect for him. The place they had took you to looked like some kind of warehouse. The Sanctuary was made up of one large three-story building that had four other smaller buildings surrounding it. A huge metal fence surrounded the sanctuary with great big gates, much bigger than the ones back at Alexandra.   
The man who dragged you out of the van walked up to you from behind and grabbed your left arm "come" he said as he gave it a tug. He had blonde hair with a huge burn like scar on the left side of his face. He led you through the courtyard that led to a set of large metal doors. Once inside the man made his way over to the set of stairs that was directly facing the large doors. He pushed you in front of him "go" he ordered as he gestured towards the stairs. You started to climb the stairs with him at your heels. You'd climbed two flights of starts before he told you to stop. "That way" he said nodding down a large corridor. You did as you were told. You passed a few door's before he ordered you to turn left down another corridor. You got to the second door on the left hand side before he told you to stop. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Get in" he said giving you a push, you launched forward into the room with the unexpected force he used. "Don’t even think about leaving" he said glaring at you. Before you knew it the door was shut and you heard it lock. Great, you were locked in.

The room was of average size and the decor was quite nice. It was a light grey with black skirting boards with a wooden floor. To the left of the front door it had a few kitchen counters, a mini kitchen that had a sink, fridge, and a microwave that was placed on one of the kitchen counters. The room had a window with bars on it that overlooked the courtyard. On the right side of the door there was a huge king sized bed that went along the wall opposite the kitchen. The bed had black silk sheets with pillows to match.   
There was a 2 seater brown leather couch that faced two lounge chairs with a small coffee table in the middle of them; one of the lounge chairs had boxers on them. There was a stereo behind the two chairs and a large bookcase that had a large selection of books. There was a chest of draws on the right side of the bed. The room had a black door directly facing the front door. You walked over to the door and opened it, you I was met with a beautiful bathroom. The bathroom had a bathtub and a shower along the wall opposite the door with a toilet and a sink. There was a huge plastic plant in the corner next to the bathtub. The decor was light lemon yellow and the floor was a light grey tile. 

 

You turned around and walked out of the bathroom and over to the bookcase and started to look through the books, you spotted a big thick book you found interesting 'The most haunted places in America' you picked up the book “why not, it’s not like I’m leaving anytime soon” you said to yourself. You sat on the leather 2 seater and began to read. Your unsure how long you'd been reading for but there was a knock at the door, you jumped up and turned to face the door. The door opened slowly, It was then man with the scar he was carrying a tray with a plate on it, a bottle of water and some cutlery. "I've brought you food,” he said placing the tray onto the kitchen counter closest to the door. "Thanks" you said nodding at him. He gave you a slight smile. "I'm Dwight by the way" he said as he headed back to the door and opened it, as Dwight walked out of the room you heard a familiar voce say “Dwight, Negan wants to see you. He's with his wives"  
“ Okay Arat, I’ll head there now” Dwight said as the door closed behind him.  
"wives?" you asked yourself "ew what a pig" you scoffed. You walked over to the plate of food that Dwight had brought you. It was some rice, chicken and baby potatoes. You grabbed the knife and fork and started to eat it. It was delicious you ate every last bit. You took a massive gulp of water and wiped you mouth. It was going dark outside; you figured you should go to bed. 

The next few days had pretty much been the same; you weren't allowed to leave the room. The door was always locked, unless Dwight had come to give you your food or to collect the dirty plates.   
He was the only person you saw. Negan hadn't been to see you since he brought you here, that you were thankful for he made you uneasy. 

You woke up after an amazing night's sleep. The bed was so comfy, not like the one you and rick had back at Alexandra. You got a shower and changed into some clothes that Dwight had brought you, skinny black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. You'd been at the sanctuary for four days now and you had already read through the huge book you started to read the day you were brought here. You picked another one, it was written by H. P. Love craft. You sat down on the leather couch with your back to the door and started to read. *knock knock * you jumped up out of your seat, startled by the knocking. You turned around to see negan making his way into the room staring at you with his bat on his shoulder. "You look scared doll" he said looking very amused. You crossed you arms over you body holding tightly to the book. Negan closed the door behind him and placed lucille down against the wall. He then took his boots off, then his leather jacket and hung it behind the door. He walked a few steps towards you. You took a deep breath; you averted your eyes to the window. You could see in the corner of your eyes he was still slowly walking towards you. You heard him undo his belt; at that point you look at him straight in the eyes. “what ar-” you began to say “ shh” Negan interrupted. He had a sinister grin hung to his lips. He was a few feet away from you now as he pulled his belt away from his pants and flung it on the floor. He bit down on his lip playfully as he put both hands on the top of his pants and undone the button. All this time he was staring at you intensely as he moved closer to you. You started to get butterflies, you were scared but at the same time slightly aroused. You felt your face blush. He started to unzip his pants very slowly. Your heart started to beat faster, your body trembled with excitement. He let his pants fall to his ankles, He stepped out of his pants and walked slowly over to you, you could see the outline of his manhood, hard. Huge and erect. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and threw it on the bed. He started to move closer to you with wanting eyes. His beautiful hairy chest was just out of reach. He was very close to you now; you could feel his breath on your cheek. You felt his cock press against the top of your thigh. You swallow loudly and bit your lips together. He looks you right in the eyes and licks his lips. "can you be a doll and pass me them boxers over there" he said signaling you with a nod.   
"y yeah sure " you stuttered, as you turned around and passed them to him. He took the boxers off you and lent back a little to get a full view of you. He looked you up and down and then smiled as he shook his head in amusement. He turned around and made his way into then bathroom.   
You heard the shower turn on.   
“What the hell was that”, you whispered to yourself, was he trying to tease me, because it bloody worked. Feeling his hard cock against you did things to you that not even Rick could do. He was very handsome but you needed to remind yourself of who he was. He's the enemy, you love rick. You don't want to sleep with anyone else other than rick. You steadied your breathing and sat down again. You continued reading; your mind kept wondering off to what had just happened. You had only read a page and half before you heard the bathroom door open. Negan appeared from the steamy bathroom in just a towel. You hear him go into the drawers next to the bed then he made his way to the lounge chair right in front of you. You watched him as he put on a fresh pair of socks; he looked up and caught you staring at him. Your eyes jumped back to your book, hoping that he didn't notice. "Like what you see?" he asked in a flirty tone. You quickly glanced up at him as he licked his lips then you glanced back at your book. He got up and walked over to you, he's crotch eye level. He grabbed the book off you and threw it over his shoulder. You glared at him," What the.." you began to say "shh" negan whispered " y/n I could take you right here on this couch. I'm so fucking horny" he declared. "wadda' you say?" he said smiling. You couldn’t think straight, them dimples, how could you say no. You already felt you body reacting to him in ways you didn’t expect. You felt extremely wet, hairs on your arms stood up. You bit your lip in reply. Which caused him to have a very sexy look on his face. "Is that a Yeah?" he said leaning in to kiss you. You didn't fight it you kissed him back, the ecstasy you felt from that kiss was unbelievable. He pulled you up with some force and held you by the neck gently but firmly. He backed you up against the wall; you were both still passionately kissing. He moved down to your neck and started to gently nip the skin. He's hands found their way to your jeans button and zip. He undone them and pulled them down. "turn around" he demanded. You obeyed; you had always like dominating men. He grabbed both your arms and laid them flat on the wall. " Now, don't you fucking move" he said in a very dominating tone. He's had reached for your laced underwear, he put his lips to your ass cheek and gently bit down. This sent a tingle through your whole body. He moved away and started to spank your beautiful little bottom. He dropped his towel from around his waist and moved up against you, you felt his cock hard against your ass cheeks. "do you feel that? I'm gonna fuck you really hard with my hard cock" he whispered into your ear. He reached down and started to tease your opening with his finger. "Fuck, look how wet you are?" he placed his finger back near you opening. One hand was penetrating your entrance while the other was massaging your clit. Your body was in bliss, he really knew what he was doing. It felt amazing you moaned out in pleasure. You could feel your orgasm and building up as negan pushed his finger In and out of you. "oh your gonna be sooo tight for my cock" he said as he placed another finger inside you. You could feel it coming the orgasm was almost here you felt your body building up. You hips buckled and you let out a loud moan. " UHH NEGAN" You screamed **

You jolted up and found yourself sitting on the two seater sofa with the book on your lap. It was a WHAT, IT WAS A DREAM?, you had dreamt the whole thing. You stood up and look out the window; you were devastated and embarrassed all at the same time. The sun had begun to set. Suddenly the door opened, you turned on your heals, it was Negan and Dwight. After that dream you couldn’t look Negan in the eyes "I hope your hungry" negan said with a smile. Dwight came over and placed two plates of food on the table and two glasses, Negan walked over and placed a wine bottle down on the table. Negan gave Dwight a nod "sit down, doll" negan demanded. You did as your were told. You heard the door closed behind you. Negan poured the wine into both of your glasses. You quickly grabbed your glass and began to drink quite quickly. "Slow down doll, you might get drunk" he said giving you a wink. You were still a shaken up about the dirty dream you just had of Negan. You took another gulp of your wine. Before eating your food you were both silent for a few minutes. "So doll, tell me, who were you before the would went to shit?" Negan asked, you swallowed your food and looked up at him, "I was a student, at university." you relied placing another fork full of food. "cool, what did you study" negan said nodding his head as he reached for his glass. "Creative media" you replied "what about you, what did you do before all this?" you asked before taking another sip of your wine, you were now tipsy. "I was a gym teacher, I coached baseball mostly" he answered "that explains that stupid bat" you blurted out without thinking. You looked at your, now empty plate. You looked back up at negan who was glaring at you. "She’s called Lucille, and she is awesome" he said, his tone turing nasty. "Tell that to my friends, Glen and Abraham they didn't deserve to die, you murder them" you suddenly had burst of confidence; you didn’t care who you were talking to. Negan slammed his fist on the table knocking over your glass " who the Fuck do you think you are, doll?" he asked. You took a deep breath and sat back. "I bring you food and some wine and this is how you fucking behave, " he said standing up.   
"Not fucking cool, how many fucking times do I have to tell you and your people, I'm in Fucking charge. Your men killed my men first. You all had it coming" negan shouted as he walked over to the door. He opened it and turned to face you "shits about to get a whole lot worse for your precious Rick if you don't do as you’re fucking told. Just remember that” Negan shouted as he left and slammed the door behind him.   
That man terrified you; you wanted to go home to rick. You missed his smile and he's arms held tightly around you. You took off your clothes and got into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Then next day you were woken up by the sound of Dwight charged in the room "Negan wants to see you, get dressed. Quick "  
He demanded as he turned around and headed outside the room and closed the door behind him.  
You got dressed into some light grey jeans and a black vest and a black hoodie. You put your converse on and walked out of the room where Dwight was waiting patiently. "Come on" he said leading you down the corridor and down the stairs. “What time is it?” you asked “14:20” Dwight replied back “what, why did no one wake me?” you asked Dwight “he wanted to let you sleep” Dwight replied, “What does Negan want” you asked, Dwight ignored you “is Daryl here?” you asked Dwight. Dwight turned around and pushed you against the wall. “you ask too many question, Some thing’s are better left alone. You don’t wanna’ mess with Negan”. “ Is that a yes?” you asked.  
Dwight ignored you again and carried on walking. 

You turn left down another Corridor and down two flights of stairs. Once down the stairs he led you out through the big double doors and then out into the courtyard. Negan was waiting for you. He was alone but he still had that God damn bat on his shoulder. He was wearing his back leather jacket, with dark grey pants on, and dusty boots. “Go on” Dwight gestured you walked over to him, Negan gave Dwight a nod then Dwight turned and left you both. "We got off on the wrong foot yesterday, of course your upset about your friends, I get it. But if you want to save Rick, you gotta’ stop with the attitude" he said walking up to you.  
You stepped back a little and looked him in the eyes. He smiled revealing his teeth "you and I are eating together" he said leaning backwards.  
You graced him with a closed mouth smile. You were happy you finally got to leave that room. "Come on, this way" he said gesturing behind him with Lucille as he smiled at you.  
You decided that Negan was a man of his word. If you did something to upset him, he’d take it out on Rick. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if that happened, so you played along. 

He led you into one of the small building. It was a Cafeteria; it looks just like a school cafeteria. There were about 20 people in the queue waiting to collect their breakfast. You started to walk over to the back of the queue when negan grabbed your shoulder. You turned around to look at him with confusion; He smiled and said, "You don't queue up when you're with me" flashing you a wink. 

He led you to the back of the cafeteria and through a small door that led to a separate room. There was a French table and two chairs facing each other. The table was black with matching chairs. On the table were four plates two were empty and the other two had some delicious looking sandwiches on them, chicken on one and ham on the other a jug orange juice and bowl of salad. There were two glasses placed on the table next to the empty plates. This was obviously negans private dining area. It was decorated with dark grey paint, and there was a pool table towards the back of the room.  
“You really like the colour grey” you said as you looked around.  
“ Yeah, I guess I do” he said as he pulled the chair out and gestures you to sit down. You obeyed. He placed Lucille down against the wall near the door before he Sat down in front of you. He picked up one of the chicken sandwiches; he loaded it with fresh salad. He looked you in the eyes " well, aren’t you gonna’ eat " he said with a grin tilting his head towards the sandwiches.  
You looked down at the plate and licked your lips. You picked up a ham sandwich and added some lettuce and dug in. The room was silent for a few moments before you broke the silence “ soooo.. How come you're eating with me and not one of your wives?" you looked him on the face as you took a bit of your sandwich.  
" How do you know about my wives.." He said with a smile.  
".. Jealous?" he asked rising his eyebrow. You swallowed and almost chocked "why would I be jealous, I’m with rick" you replied  
"Is that so?" he said his face turning serious "I don't see rick here, he let me take you." He said as he stared at you  
"He had no choice, you had your men beat him,” you said slamming your tiny fist on the table. You gave him a death stare. He chuckled at you "you're adorable when you’re angry" he teased. "If I was rick, I wouldn't of let you go" he said taking another bit of his sandwich. "I know you only brought me here to get to rick. You have no real interest in me." You stated. He swallowed and gave you an evil smile; it made your stomach turn. "Oh that's fucking right doll,” he said with a grin. "You finished?" he asked signaling to your plate. "yes" you snapped and folded your arms.  
"Oh man, are you pissed at me because I'm using you to get at rick?" he asked "I'm pissed because you took me away from my family" you sigh  
"well, shit happens doll. You need to get used to this place,” Negan said as he stood up “Like it or not you belong to me now" he said walking to open the door. "Come on y/n, I'm taking you back to my room" you stood up and followed him. " Your room?" you repeated  
"Well who else did you think that fine ass room belonged to?" he asked as he turned around to look at you "heh waiiit, did you think it was yours?" He asked laughing to him self. You looked at him in confusion "I don't think so doll, in fact I'm gonna’ be sleeping in there from now on."  
You looked at him in disgust. " If you don't like it doll.." he moved closer to you and whispered ".. You can sleep on the floor” He licked his lips and walked out the door. You wanted to argue with him but you know it wouldn't only make things worse so you kept silent. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and pointed Lucille into the room "after you doll" you walked in to the bedroom and Sat down onto the two chairs facing the couch. Someone had cleaned up the mess from the night before, when you and negan had dinner. The wine was still on the coffee table. Negan saw you eyeing the wine "have some, don't be shy" he said with a smile. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and then sat down on the couch facing you. He poured you both some wine. “It’s a little early, “you said rising you eyebrows. “Drink it, it’s the afternoon, doll ” he demanded you took a sip and laid the glass down on the table. Someone knocking on the door interrupted you both “Yeah?” Negan shouted. Dwight entered the room “We have a problem” he said to Negan, he looked scared. Negan looked at you with a smile “ to be continued”. You decided to read a book and continue to drink the wine. 

A few hours later Negan returned with more wine “Where were we” he said with a smile as he sat down on the couch facing you. “Is everything okay?” you asked. Negan looked at you and danced is tongue along his bottom lip “nothin’ I can’t handle’ he replied. 

"How did you and rick meet?" Negan asked before taking a sip of wine. "It’s a long story" you replied. "You better get on with it then" he demanded. You knew better than to get him mad, so you took a long sip of your drink and told him. "I was at a safe zone in Atlanta with carl, ricks ex wife Lori, and ricks best friend Shane. They saved me. They took me with them. We met a bunch of people and made camp in a quarry just outside Atlanta. A few members of our group went into the city for supplies. They came back with rick. Lori thought he was dead. I've been with him ever since" you took a sip of your wine and placed it onto the table and fidgeting with your fingers thinking back to the moment you first lay eye on Rick.  
"When did you start fucking rick" he asked with a devilish smile. That snapped you out of your daydream.  
"Not long after Lori died" you answered, taking another swig of your drink. "how did she die" he asked his eyes glued to yours. He was asking far to many questions, you didn't like it. By this time you had finished you glass and helped yourself to some more. You poured the wine into your empty glass and took a sip "child birth" you replied after swallowing. It looked like a light bulb went off in negan head as he figured out who Judith's real mother was. " You’re not Judith's mom" he accused. You looked him deep in the eyes "bingo " you said raising your glass mimicking a toast then you took another sip. You were feeling very tipsy at this point. You've always been a lightweight and you always speak your mind when you’re drunk. You and Negan had been talking for hours now. Negan smiled at you as he could see your were tipsy.  
“back at Alexandra.. " you hiccup and bring you hand to your mouth and gulp ".. You asked me how far I'd go to save rick. Well I'd go very fucking far to save him" you said slurring your words.  
"And I thought I had the potty mouth " he joked. " you and I have got on just peachy today. I'm starting to like you" Negan admitted "that's a shame, I still think your an asshole" you said giving him a sarcastic smile. "woah, you’re gonna hurt my feelins’ ” He said as he placed his hand over his heart. " how about I make you a deal doll?" he asked  
"And what deal is that?" you replied taking another sip of wine "you can have what you want, as long as you stay here with me, and be my wife" Negan answered. You nearly spat your wine out "wife?" you laughed "that means I have to sleep with you. Don't get me wrong, you’re hot an all but I don’t like narcissistic assholes." You said still laughing. You held your glass on you lap, Negan glared at you "guess I'm gonna have to hurt rick then" he said as his mouth turned to a sadistic smile. " no, please don't..” you said looking down at the glass. “Fine. I'll do it" you said, your eyes started to form tears. You knew Negan would never let you see Rick again, even if you escaped it would never end, he’d kill Rick if you ever went back to him. Negan got up and walked over to you he leant down in front of you and wiped away your tears He moved in for a kiss, you held very still. You closed your eyes and gave into him. He had you and he knew it.  
He gentle grabbed your arm and eased you up "go take a shower doll" he whispered gently. 

You walked into the bathroom and shut then door behind you. You were unsure if he'd follow you, you wanted to be alone. You started to slowly take off your hoodie and dropped it to the floor. You kicked your shoes off and undone your jeans and slid them down your legs then stepped out of them. You took of your vest and threw it to the floor. You were left in your underwear and socks. You slowly undone your bra and hung it on the door handle and then took your knickers off and stepped out of them. Your socks were the last to come off. You tried to take as long as you could to undress. The longer you stayed in here the longer you were away from Negan. You turned on the water and stepped under it. It was lovely and warm. You closed your eyes and stood still for a few moments as the water hit the top of your head and rolled down your body. You decide it was time to wash yourself and your hair. 

You turned off the water and stepped out of the bath, wrapped yourself in a towel that was just big enough to hide your intimate areas. You dried your body and then wrapped the towel back around you and grabbed your clothes in a bundle and opened the bathroom door. The cold hair hit you as you stepped out of the steamy bathroom. You were greeted by a half naked Negan lay on the bed with a book. His jacket was hung behind the front door, his pants hung over the couch with his t-shirt and his shoes were shoved under the table. You walked over to the draws and grabbed some pajamas and got changed in the bathroom. You dried your hair and hung up the towel then made your way into the bedroom.  
At this point Negan had put down his book and was examining you. "Come here doll" He said as he patted the bed next to him. You obeyed and lay down on the bed. You could see the outline of his cock through his boxers.  
He caught you looking. You averted your eyes to look him in the face and lay on the bed. He licked his lips "like what you see?" he teased. You blushed and turned away. "You agreed to this" he reminded you as he moved his hips in a thrusting motion. He lay on his side to face you properly, he propped his head up with his arm and rested his other arm long your stomach. "I'll be gentle with you, to start with " he said followed by a wink. You nodded and took in a deep breath. You were about to have sex with the enemy. 

Negan Sat up and got on top of you in the missionary position, his knees in-between yours. He cupped your face with his rough hands and started to kiss you gently. He slowly moved his hands down under your top and over your tits. You weren’t wearing a bra. He gave them a gentle squeeze; you could feel his cock growing harder as it pushed against your pussy. You let out a moan. He Sat up and forced your arms above your head and ripped your top off. He then slowly took your pants off and threw them to the floor “take your knickers off.” He said as he licked his lips. You did as he asked; he gently rubbed over your clit. Your hips buckled and you bit your lip. "Do you like that, doll?" he asked. You looked him in the eyes full of want and desire and nodded. He leant in to kiss you passionately; he teased your entrance with his finger without moving his lips from yours. You moved your hands down to his hand and forced his finger inside of you, he smiled against your lips and fucked your pussy with his finger, he then added another finger. Pulling in and out rhythmically as your body tensed. You started to kiss him roughly gently nipping his lip. This caused Negan to moan " fuck, doll" he pulled his fingers out of you slowly "look how wet you are for me" he said showing you his fingers. He pinched you swollen nipples between his thumbs and fingers and then placed one of them into his hot mouth. This made you wriggle under his weight and force he's head down with your hands. You started to play with your clit and tease your entrance with your fingers. You pushed him up off you.  
"lie down" you ordered him. Negan licked his lips and lay down. You spread his legs out and got in between them. You pulled down his boxers, which caused his cock to spring upright. You looked him deep in the eyes and started to lick the head of his cock "uh y/n" Negan moaned. You took the tip of his cock inside your mouth and started to tease it with your tongue making sure you kept eye contact the whole time. You eventually took more of his length into your mouth as well as moving your hand up and down over his shaft. Negan placed both hands on your head, forcing you to take all over him. "uh doll, your mouth feels so good" he moans as you sucked his hard cock. "Come here, bend over" he demand "I can't wait anymore, I need to Fuck you right now" he said forcing you into doggy style. He grabbed one of your arms and held it against your back as he teased your entrance with his rock heard cock. You were so wet for him; you couldn't take it any more. You backed yourself against him trying to get him to enter you with his hard cock. "Do you want my hard cock in your wet, tight pussy y/n?" he asked still teasing your entrance and playing with your clit. " yes" you panted  
"yes what?" he asked whilst grabbing you by the hair and pulling you towards him "yes sir, please Fuck me with your hard cock, I'm so wet for you" you begged. Negan let go of your hair and forcefully pushed your face to the bed, making sure your ass and pussy were exposed to him. Negan plunges straight in and let out a deep groan. This caused you to tighten around his cock and let out a loud moan. Negan started to Fuck you hard and deep. "yeah, your mine now. Mine to Fuck when ever I want" he said as he pounded you forcefully with both his hands on your waist. You could feel he's cock hitting you in all the right places. He felt amazing and he was so large. He filled you fully with his long hard cock. You loved every moment of this. You felt your orgasm coming close "uh Negan I'm gonna’ cum" you moaned as your hips buckled and you gripped the quilt with both hands. " yeah, doll you come all over my cock" Negan urged "your so tight and wet, you feel so good. I'm close baby" Negan moaned. You let out one loud moan and pushed you ass against Negan as you came on his cock. "uh baby I'm close" Negan said as he trusted his cock in and out of you as fast as he could. You felt his cock twitch. He pulled his cock out of your pussy and grabbed your hair again and forcefully pulled you towards him. He turned you over so you were on your back. He pulled your legs over his shoulder and started to Fuck you hard whilst he gently squeezed your neck with his rough hands. Negan moved down close to give you a rough kiss and bit your lip. You could feel yourself about to cum again. "I'm gonna let my load out inside of you" he whispered as you felt his cock twitch again. This time he shoved himself deep inside of you. "y/n" he groaned deeply as he shot his load and held you tightly, as you came all over his cock.  
He lay on your chest for a moment with his cock still buried deep in you. You ran your fingers through his hair and held him tightly. You and Negan had just sheared something special; you and him both knew it.  
Negan got up and handed you some tissue so you could clean your self off. He wiped his remaining cum off his cock and got in bed next to you. You fell asleep with your head on his chest and his arm wrapped a round you.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you woke up to find that Negan was in shower. You got up and put your pajamas on, that were on a pile on the floor. You then sat down on the bed. You didn’t even think about it but you let Negan cum inside of you, you and rick always found condoms to use. You didn't know what you were going to do, you felt dirty and disgusting, how could you do this to Rick.

Negan left the bathroom fully dressed and walked over to you and kissed you in the forehead "good mornin" he said with a gentle smile " mornin" you replied looking a little sad avoiding his gaze. "What’s wrong with you" he asked as he put his finger under your chin to force you to look at him. ".. Last night" you answered. Negans face turned serious "what about last night?" he questioned.  
"You ejaculated in me, I didn't think about at the time, I was..” you paused as you took a deep breath and stood up, “Caught up in the moment" you said as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. Negan leant down to kiss you passionately "I can't have kids" he said resting his forehead on yours. You couldn't help but feel relieved, but you also felt sad for him. Neagn broke away from you and pulled his boots from under the table and started to put them on. "I'm going to Alexandra today to pick our stuff up" he said without looking at you.   
You heart started to beat quickly, you body tensed you wanted to remind Negan of your deal, but you thought against it. You didn't want to look like you didn't trust him.   
"Okay" you replied, trying to sound a lot calmer than you actually was.   
"I give you permission to leave this room to get your own food, no snooping. If I hear you've gone against my orders, you'll be fuckin sorry" he said with that devilish grin of his.   
"Okay, I won't" you said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

It was getting dark and Neagn still wasn't back yet. You started to panic, scenarios started to come into your mind of what might be happening at Alexandra. You hoped rick, Carl and Judith was okay. You hadn't done much today, you had a shower then went for food and then sat outside reading, it had been a beautiful day. Now you were back in Negans room. You took your clothes off and tried to fall asleep. You were too worried; you couldn't stop thinking about Rick, you felt horrible. You convinced yourself that this is what you had to do. It was the only way to keep your family safe. You fell asleep after hours of trying. 

The next morning there was still no sign of Negan. You woke up later than usual. You followed your same routine, got dressed, went for lunch and sat outside for a while. No one was around so you decided to go against Negans orders and snoop. You walked behind the larger building that was fully in the sun. ]The building had a green house that had a bench facing it. You walked over to sit on the bench, as you walked past the large building you noticed a young woman leaning against the wall. She had brown hair and a black dress on and she was smoking a cigarette. You shrugged and carried on towards the bench. A few moments later the young woman joined you on the bench.   
"you need to give him what he wants, or he'll make your life hell" she warned as she light another cigarette. “How long have you been here?” you asked her  
“Too long, do you want one?” she asked as she nodded to the cigarette. “No thank you” you said. “See you around” She said as she got up and started to walk off towards the large building "wait" you shouted after her, but she disappeared though a small door.   
You made you way back to Negans room and took a shower. You were in the bathroom putting on some pajamas when you heard the door open. You rushed out to be greeted with a clean-shaven Negan. His bat was all ready in her resting place, near the door. "What happened to your beard?" you asked him. Ignoring you, Negan opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, and opened it with the bottle open in the draw. He then made his way past you and sat on the couch. It wasn't until he walked past you that you noticed the blood on his face and t-shirt. You stated to get concerned "Negan?" you said in a quite voice, he continued to ignore you and sip on his beer. You walked over to him and knelt at his feet and looked up at him. "who's blood is that, Negan please answer me" Negan slammed the bottle down on the table with a little force. He looked down at you "don't you fucking worry doll, it's not ricks" his tone sounded harsh. This caused you to move back a little. He undone his belt and then pushed his hips upwards so he could pull down his pants and boxers just enough for his cock to slip out. " Suck it" he demanded. You could feel yourself blushing. You hesitated at first and then you held his shaft in your small hands and started to jerk him. You then placed your tongue over the head of his penis and gentle teased it. "no fuckin’ around, put me in your mouth" Negan demanded. If Negan wouldn’t have had blood on him, you wouldn’t of minded this, but you wanted to know what happened, you weren’t in the mood for this. You opened your mouth anyway and took Negan. You started to bob your head up and down while you jerked him with one hand and playing with his balls with your other. Negan groaned in pleasure at how fantastic your little mouth felt. Negan placed both hands on your head and started to Fuck your mouth with his hard cock. You started to choke slightly you tired to come up for air; Negan took his hands of your head and let you have a breather. Your hand carried on jerking his shaft. You placed both hands on his cock; one on his shaft and the other twisted the tip. Negan jumped up from the couch. He grabbed you by your arm and shoved you over the arm of the couch. He took off your pants and then took of your laced nickers. This excited you; your heart was pounding in your chest. He leant back to admire the view. "Fuck, y/n you’re so fucking sexy" he shoved his two fingers into your tight, wet pussy and started to finger fuck you. His fingers felt amazing; he was hitting all the right places. Your body was already close to orgasm. He started to play with your clit. "Negan" you moaned. He shoved his cock deep inside you without warning and held it there. This caused you to arch your back to accommodate his length and let out a loud moan. Negan pulled you up by your hair so your back was against his chest. "You dirty girl, do you like my cock?" he said as he pushed you back down face first onto the couch. He pulled his cock out and adjusted you by pulling your arse high into the air. Negan slammed his cock back inside you and started to get deeper and rougher each time he shoved inside of you. The sound of his thighs slapping your arse turned you on even more. You looked over your shoulder at him but he forced your head down and held it there. He grabbed your hair in a tight bundle and fucked you extremely hard. "Negan, I'm gonna cum" you screamed as you let your juices out all over him. This caused Negans cock to twitch and you felt him release his hot cum all inside of you. He pulled out and left you with your ass and pussy exposed to the cold air, while he went to get a shower. You lay there as Negans cum started to trickle out of your pussy and down your leg. You cleaned your self up and got in bed. 

You were sore form the sex you just had, but you enjoyed every moment of it, it almost took your mind off the blood that was on Negans face and clothes.   
You decided not to press the matter further; instead you fell straight to sleep. 

The next day you woke up alone, Negan must have gone to see his other wife's. You got up and took a quick shower. You wrapped a towel around you and left the bathroom. You walked over to the draws where your clothes were. There was a note on it 'I'll be back soon with our breakfast'. You smiled to yourself and got changed. You Sat on the couch looking out the window admiring the sunshine. You wasn’t waiting long for Negan to return. "Hey, I got some pancakes" he said and as he walked over to the lounge chairs and sat down opposite you. You were starving; you dived right in and eat it within minutes. Negan laughed, "damn, someone's hungry" you got up and washed your plate then nipped to the toilet. When you came back out, Negan had finished eating and was washing his plate. You wanted to ask him about the blood but you were scared. He must of saw the expression on your face "what's a matter with you?" he asked as he dried his hands on a dish cloth. "Nothing" you lied, glancing to the side and biting your lip. He saw right through it. He walked slowly over to you " I don't like liars" he said as his mescaline frame towed over your delicate one. You look up at him and took a deep breath. "Who’s blood did you have on you?" you asked taking a step back, you was afraid of his reaction. Negan glared at you "I killed two of your people" he said, his face was stern. You know you shouldn't have asked the next question but you had a right to know. "Who" you asked. Negan was glaring down at you; you were terrified of what the answer was. "Spencer and Olivia” he answered with a slight smile. No not Oliver, she was your friend. She was sweet and innocent. You started to cry, tears started roll down your cheeks. You couldn't breath, you felt exactly as you did when you found out about Glen and Abraham. You felt dizzy the room seated to spin. Your stomach turned. You couldn't help yourself; it took a few seconds for you to be grounded again. You charged at Negan and started pounding your fists in his chest "you murderer, you're a monster" you screamed. Negan tried to restrain your hands but you kept slipping though his grip "I hate you" you screamed as you punched him in the jaw. You froze; you instantly regretted what you just did. You knew that was it for you now. Negan launched at you grabbing your throat, he slammed you against the wall and started to squeeze. You tried to fight him off but you weren’t strong enough. He was going to kill you. You wriggled and gasped as he held on to your neck. You grabbed his hand, trying to pry them off you. He was too strong. "Don’t you ever, do that again, I will kill you" he threatened. He quickly removed his hands from your throat and span around to avoid you; you sunk to the floor gasping for breath, trying to recover. You could still feel his hands around your neck. Tears escaped your eyes. You wanted to go home. Negan knelt down in front of you. You flinched away from him. He grabbed you chin and made you look him in the eyes. "I did rick a service. Spencer wanted Rick dead, so I gutted Spencer" he said "Rosita, tried to fucking shoot me. So Arat shot Olivia instead" he said, making sure to not break eye contact the whole time. "so Oliver didn't do anything" you said trying to force the words out. "no, doll. She didn't. It seems to put the point across when someone innocent get killed.” Negan said looking almost sad about it, “Rosita also got punished" he said as he let go of your chin. Negan stood up and walked over to the front door and opened it. "by the way, I'm not really sterile, I can have kids. Congratulations" he said with a sinister smile on his face. Negan walked out the door and locked it behind him. You couldn't believe it. You might be pregnant with his baby. You cried yourself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next 4 weeks were the same. Negan hadn't seen you since Spencer and Olivier got killed. Dwight always brought you food and some vitamins. Negan wanted his baby looking after. You weren’t allowed to leave the room. You spent most of your time sleeping, crying or reading.

You were sat on the couch staring out the window. You didn't even notice that someone had entered the room. You heard a deep voice ask "have you missed me" you turned and was greeted by Negan. "Not really" you replied. Negan gave you smile and licked his lip. " Get your stuff ready, I'm takin' you home today. No need for me to keep you here. Your having my baby, and that’s really gonna piss rick off." he said, laughing to himself.

You arrived at Alexandra with Negan and his men. Negan had also come to collect his stuff.

"Where’s prick" Negan asked Rosita, who was guarding the gate. "at his house" she said filled with hatred. Negan moved closer to her face admiring Arats handy work. "Nice scar" he said giving her a wink.

You and Negan both walked over to Rick's house. Rick came to meet you on the porch with Carl by his side. Rick smiles softly at your reunion. You walked straight over to him and gave him a hug. "He’s letting me come home" you said, with tears in your eyes. Rick held you close. "Isn’t that just sweet. She has something to tell you, don't you y/n." Negan said giving rick a huge sarcastic smile. Rick looked at you "what is it y/n" he asked in his thick accent. You started to cry uncontrollably you could talk; you couldn't catch your breath. You were so scared of losing rick. "She’s pregnant with my baby" Negan announced as he leant back a little with his bat resting on his shoulder. You couldn't look rick in the eyes. Rick grabbed you into a hug and held you tightly. "I forgive you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the walking dead, it's characters or the locations mentioned.


End file.
